Rainbow
by starooo
Summary: Because their love was just as colorful as a rainbow. NxM drabble collection
1. R E D

**Red**

If you asked her what she liked about him the most, she'll say it's his eyes in a heartbeat.

But Natsume hated it.

It reminded him of so many things he didn't want to remember – _ever. _His eyes meant bloodshed, the color of pain… and _his mother's eyes. _He hated how everytime he would look in the mirror, all he could see was his mother. Kaoru. And it pained him so much.

But Mikan loved it for many reasons and with every moment she was with him, all she wanted to do was stare into them and just get lost. His eyes reminded her of fresh roses, the color of love and red, shining rubies…. Everything _beautiful. _And she's never seen anything so breathtaking her whole life. And although she knew he hated it, she still tries—

_"You know, your eyes are my favorite shade of red. It's beautiful."_

And maybe it won't take a long time before he could finally realize that.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **I've written something like this before but it sucked big time. So here I am re-writing it again, I hope you like it :)


	2. O R A N G E

**Orange**

He hated everything citrus. He hated it's tingly, sour taste. It's bittersweet smell. The bright color it's usually related to.

And he swore he would _never_ ever like _any_ kind of citrus –

— until Mikan Sakura came along.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **A really, really short drabble. But I hope it meant a lot.


	3. Y E L L O W

**Yellow**

She is his sun. Bright, happy and contagious. And he knew sometimes she deserved better. Better than the miserable, bleak guy that he is — but of course, Natsume Hyuuga can be selfish most of the times. And he says he fell for her _first._ There was no turning back now.

And besides, they contrast each other perfectly.

In his skies _(—which is dark and cloudy)_ was the sun Mikan Sakura was, ready to nullify the rain.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **Yay, I think I'll finish this in a day~ Please review!


	4. G R E E N

**Green**

He almost never gets jealous of anyone.

Why would he? He's _Natsume Hyuuga_ for crying out loud. He's the _man._ He's the _boss. _He calls the shots; he shoots the _fa-ya._

So it is impossible for anyone like him to be—

"You're pretty today, Mikan-chan~ The new dress you're wearing is bringing out your eyes!"

_—jealous._

Most especially of Tsubasa Andou. He's no threat – besides, he already has Misaki. So it's really impossible for anyone like Natsume Hyuuga to be jealous.

"Hey, we're on a _date_ today so you better get your hands off of her, shadow freak."

Definitely impossible.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **Boys and jealousy. And their ego. But if it's Natsume Hyuuga, I won't really mind if he gets jealous...


	5. B L U E

**Blue**

Black and blue.

Black and blue.

Although she thought they would last, he left her eventually. He left her for war. For _her_ safety. He left her for _her, _or so he said. And she hated him for it. He could've fought for her without leaving.

He could've just stayed beside her (—_since that's all she ever asked anyway)_

But he didn't.

And he comes back. The _nerve _of him. Natsume Hyuuga comes back and the first thing he notices as soon as he sees her is the color of blue on her arm. "Is that a bruise?" He reaches his hand to touch it but she shoves him away.

"Yes," she snaps. He is surprised. His _Mikan._ His gentle, sweet, loving Mikan is snapping back at him. "But this is nothing compared to the bruise in my heart."

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Well, unexpected drama is unexpected. Anyway, last chapter is Indigo instead of Violet. Just because!


	6. I N D I G O

**Indigo**

Her bruise is healing.

But he still regrets leaving. They're much closer now than they were when he came back. And she had started opening up to him again. But he still hates himself for leaving her. He never should've left. He knew how fragile she was still.

He knew he could break her if he left – and he did.

But now, he regrets it dreadfully.

And he promises to make it up to her (—_even if his ego tells him not to, he continues because he loves her more than he loves himself)_, eventually of course, she lets him.

_"Don't worry, I'll pick up your broken pieces."_

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Fml. I finally did it in one day! I hope I did okay though...


End file.
